Oh, What a Tangled Web We Weave
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: Three women from Stefan and Damon's past come hurtling back into their lives. What happens when they find out about Elena? What are they capable of now that they are immortal?
1. Author's Note

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

Okie-dokie, here is a little extra info. It starts off with a flashback…but don't worry it gets into the story soon. PROMISE! Anyway here is a little info on some of the characters in the fiction.

Damon-170 (25 in 1864)

Stefan-162 (17 in 1864)

Scarlet-154 (9 in 1864)(OC)

Tamina-154 (9 in 1864)(OC)

Lynessa-157 (12 in 1864)(OC)

Arlen-338 (OC)

Drago-815 (OC)

Christopher-329 (OC)


	2. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

"Sisters, please slow down," said Lynessa as she chased her twin sister through the garden of their estate.

"But Papa comes home today!" shouted Scarlet as she turned the corner of the house.

Lynessa caught up with Tamina and they rounded the house together.

"PAPA!" shouted Scarlet as her father's carriage approached.

The carriage came to a halt in front of the house. A man stepped out of the carriage, but it wasn't their father.

"Uncle Kenneth?" said Scarlet as she stopped at the carriage. "Where is Papa?"

"Inside girls," said Kenneth motioning to the house.

All three girls obeyed and walked into the house. Kenneth dropped his bag inside the door and walked into the lounge. Lynessa was pouring him a drink while Scarlet and Tamina sat on the sofa waiting.

"Where is Papa? Is he coming later?" asked Scarlet.

"No, Scarlet. He isn't coming later," said Kenneth taking the drink from Lynessa.

Lynessa eyed her uncle. Kenneth nodded to her and she nodded in understanding. Lynessa walking into the foyer and grabbed her uncle's bag and ascended the stairs.

"Girls, I need you to listen to me," said Kenneth taking a seat opposite them. "Your Papa isn't coming home."

"What?" asked Tamina confused.

"His letter said he would be home today," said Scarlet. "Why isn't he coming home?"

"Your Papa was killed in the war," said Kenneth pulling the telegram from his pocket.

Scarlet grabbed the paper from her uncle and read it. She immediately crumpled it and cried. Tamina started to cry as well. Lynessa came down the stairs and pulled Tamina to her feet and helped her up to her room while Kenneth picked up Scarlet and carried her up the stairs.

Scarlet spent the next week locked in her room. Tamina controlled herself enough to go into town with Kenneth and Lynessa after a few days.

Lynessa was in town buying ingredients for a pie when she ran into Stefan.

"Oh, pardon me Mr. Salvatore," said Lynessa.

"My fault, Miss Greyhart," smiled Stefan. "I heard about your father. I am sorry."

Lynessa smiled, "Thank you. It is terrible, yes, but we are trying to carry on. Our father's brother is in town for a while watching over us."

"Here you are Miss Greyhart," said the shopkeeper.

"Thank you," said Lynessa putting the sugar in her basket. "Mr. Salvatore."

"Miss Greyhart," said Stefan nodding his head.

Lynessa headed back to her house. When she walked in the door she was met with a scream. It was coming from upstairs. She dropped her basket and ran up the stairs. There was another scream; it was coming from Scarlet's room. Lynessa burst through the door. Scarlet was standing on the balcony, Kenneth blocking her entrance back in.

Kenneth turned around with the door burst open. His eyes were jet black, and he had pronounced blue/red veins under his eyes. His canines were elongated. He growled at Lynessa when she rounded around the door. Lynessa let out a scream.

Lynessa was grabbed around the waist and pulled out of the room.

"Die, demon!" shouted Giuseppe Salvatore as he ran into the room.


	3. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

Lynessa woke the next morning in an unfamiliar bed. She sat up and stretched and looked around. Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she said from the bed.

"Ah, you are awake," said Giuseppe.

"Only barely," smiled Lynessa. "If you don't mind me asking, why am I here?"

"I will explain everything momentarily. Dress, breakfast is almost ready," he said leaving the room.

Scarlet walked out of her room and down the halway. She walked down the stairs and out the front door.

"Leaving so soon?" said someone from the front porch.

"Just looking around," said Scarlet.

"It isn't safe to walk around by yourself," said the man.

He stood and walked down the front steps to Scarlet's side.

"Damon," said Giuseppe.

"Father," said Damon.

"Ah, Miss Scarlet. I did not see you there. Breakfast is ready," said Giuseppe.

Scarlet walked up the front steps and back into the house. Giuseppe eyes his eldest son before he walked back in the house.

Giuseppe sat down at the head of the table. To his right was Stefan, then Damon. Lynessa sat to Giuseppe's left, with Scarlet then Tamina. Everyone ate in silence.

After a few minutes the silence was broken by Damon.

"I am joining the fight," he said.

Giuseppe didn't say anything. Tamina choked a sob back and Scarlet stared at Damon.

"I'm leaving tomorrow," said Damon.

Tamina excused herself from the table and ran up the stairs to her room. Scarlet continued to stair at Damon. Giuseppe still didn't say anything. The meal fell back into silence. Damon and Stefan excused themselves from the table, leaving Giuseppe with Lynessa and Scarlet.

"Sir," said Lynessa as she laid down her silverware. "Could you please tell me why we are here?"

"You have no guardian," said Giuseppe. "Your Uncle is dead."

"What…what happened to him?" asked Lynessa.

"He was an instrument of the Devil," said Giuseppe.

Lynessa and Scarlet looked at him with confusion.

Giuseppe sighed, "He was a vampire. He had to die."

Lynessa gasped and brought her hand to her mouth, Scarlet just stared off into space.

"Excuse me," said Scarlet standing up from the table.

Scarlet walked out of the dinning area and out the back door to the garden. She walked down the back steps out into the middle of the garden. She sat down on the metal bench and looked at the flowers.

**TEN Years Later**

"LYNESSA!" shouted Scarlet from the second floor.

Lynessa shook her head as she walked up the stairs to her sister's room. "Yes?"

"Where is my purple dress? I was going to wear it to dinner tonight," said Scarlet.

"Tamina had it last time I saw it," said Lynessa.

Scarlet walked out of her room and down the hall to her sisters. "Tamina? Do you have my purple dress?"

"Yes, I am wearing it," said Tamina walking out of her room in the dress.

Scarlet huff and walked back in her room. Lynessa smiled as she walked down the stairs to answer the door.

"Miss Greyhart," said a man walking in.

"Arlen," smiled Lynessa. "How are you?"

"Better now that I am here," said Arlen pouring a drink.

There was another knock at the door. Lynessa stood and walked over to it.

"Bonjour Mademoiselle Greyhart," said the man at the door.

"Bonjour Christopher," smiled Lynessa.

"Madam," said another man as Lynessa went to shut the door.

"Drago, come in," smiled Lynessa. "A drink?"

"No thank you," said both Drago and Christopher.

Lynessa took her place on the couch in the lounge. After a few minutes she heard footsteps on the stairs. Tamina walked into the lounge in Scarlet's purple dress. She had a flower in her hair to match it. Scarlet had on a deep crimson red dress. Her jewelry matched her dress, along with the ribbon in her hair.

"You both look stunning," smiled Christopher.

"Thank you," smiled Tamina.

"Are we ready?" asked Drago.

"Yes," said Scarlet as she grabbed her bag.

Drago, Arlen, and Christopher smiled as the three women walked out the door.


	4. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

"Would you snap out of it!" shouted Tamina.

"What?" said Scarlet snapping back into reality.

"See. If you were paying attention, you would know we are almost there," said Tamina.

"Whoo," said Scarlet sarcastically. "Why are we going back, anyway?"

"Because, it is your birthday present to me," smirk Tamina.

"But I didn't want to come back," said Scarlet.

"Grow up!" said Tamina. "We are 154, stop pouting. That was a long time ago."

"I'm not pouting. I never pout. I haven't pouted since I was nine, thank you very much," said Scarlet.

The train came to a halt. Tamina and Scarlet grabbed their things and made their was to the platform. Once on the platform they grabbed the rest of their things and waited.

"When did you say she was coming?" asked Scarlet sitting down on one of her bags.

"She said she would be here by now," said Tamina looking around.

"Over here," said a hushed voice.

Both girls looked at each other before the turned in the opposite direction they were looking.

"Found me yet?" asked the hushed voice.

"There!" shouted Tamina.

Standing on the other side of the platform was their sister, Lynessa. Lynessa made her way over to her sisters. She hugged each sister in turn.

"You two ready?" asked Lynessa.

"Yes!" said Tamina.

"No," said Scarlet.

"Well get over it. We are headed back home," said Lynessa.

"No, we are headed back to hell," said Scarlet following her sister.


	5. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

"Bonnie stop worrying," said Elena.

"I can't help it. I just know something bad is going to happen!" said Bonnie from Elena's bed.

"You girls ready yet?" asked Jena walking by the door.

"Almost," said Elena. "Come on Bonnie."

Bonnie got up from the bed and followed Elena out into the hallway. Jenna came out of her room, followed by Jeremy.

"I hate period clothes," said Jenna walking down the stairs.

"That makes two of us," laughed Jeremy. "Lets ditch the clothes and stay home!"

"Not happening. The whole town is going, mainly the founding families. And you two are expected to be there," said Jenna.

"You're not getting out of it that easily, Aunt Jenna," said Elena.

"I tried. Now lets go before we all change our minds," laughed Jenna walking out the door.

The whole town looked like it had been sucked into a time warp. The majority of the cars had been put in garages. As they entered the center of town Mayor Lockwood was taking cell phones form people.

"Talk about going all out," mumbled Elena as she handed over her cell phone.

"I know," said Bonnie finally relinquishing hers.

"Come on. There is Stefan," said Elena.

Elena walked over to Stefan and kissed him, Bonnie chose to go talk to Caroline and Matt instead.

"She still hates us," said Stefan.

"No, just Damon," said Elena. "Did Mayor Lockwood take your cell too?"

"Yeah. Damon won't hand his over," said Stefan.

Both turned to look where Damon was standing arguing with the Mayor. Elena walked over behind Damon and took the phone from his hands. She handed it to the Mayor and walked back over to Stefan. Damon followed quickly behind her.

"What the hell?" said Damon. "I am waiting on a call!"

"They can leave a voicemail," said Elena. "Get into the spirit of it all, Damon."

"Get into the spirit? I lived it once, and have no desire to do it again," said Damon.

"Get over it," said Elena.

Damon growled and turned and walked to the Grill. He found a seat at the bar and ordered his drink.

"Long day already?" asked a hushed voice.

"You've got no idea," replied Damon equally hushed.

"Poor thing. All this probably gives you bad memories. Memories of the War, of Katherine, of dying at your father's hand," said the voice.

Damon looked up. There was no one sitting near him. He looked around the bar, there were very few people in here, and most of them weren't in period clothes.

"Hey, another drink," said Damon.

The bartender handed over another Scotch.

"Was there anybody sitting next to me? At all?" asked Damon.

"Maybe you don't need another drink. No one has been over here other than you," said the bartender.

Damon grabbed the drink and downed it quickly and paid. He walked out of the Grill and looked for Stefan and Elena. He found them walking around in the center of town square.

"Brother, bring Elena," said Damon walking towards the park.

Stefan merely nodded and pulled Elena towards the park.

"Stefan? What're you doing?" asked Elena trying to keep up with his strides.

"Damon," said Stefan slowing to a walk.

"What about Damon?" asked Elena.

"Don't know," said Stefan stopping at the swings.

"I'm going mad," said Damon.

"Going?" asked Elena sarcastically.

"I'm serious. I'm hearing voices," said Damon.

"You've got good hearing, Damon," said Elena.

"Not like that," said Damon.

"Then like what?" asked Stefan.

"Yes, Damon. Like what?" asked a hushed voice.

"You're not going mad. Someone is here," said Stefan.

"But where?" asked Damon.

Stefan pushed Elena behind him, Damon on the other side of her. Both brothers looked around the park, nothing.

"Come find me. It's my favorite game," giggled the voice.

Stefan froze in place.

"Stefan?" asked Elena. "Stefan, what is it?"

"I know that voice," said Stefan.

"Do you know? Are you sure it is the right voice," giggled another voice.

"Find me. You want to," said the first voice.

"I am still in the dark. What voice?" asked Elena.

Both of the hushed voices gasped. "It can't be…"

"Stop being cowards. Come out and fight," said Damon.

There was a rush of wind and two figures appeared.

"I have never been considered a coward!" shouted one.

"She looks just like here. I thought she was. That's why she won't play…" said the other.

"My god…" said Stefan.

"You can call me Scarlet," she smiled.

"That can't be possible," said Stefan.

"Right, and you can't be here either," said Scarlet still staring at Elena. "Who are you?"

"Elena Gilbert," she said sinking behind Stefan slightly.

"Holy Shit!" said Tamina.

"If I was going to hurt you I would've done it already," said Scarlet. "A dead ringer."

"Lyn is going to be here soon, we have to go," said Tamina.

"You go," said Scarlet.

"Scarlet…she is bringing them back with her," said Tamina.

"Go. If he wants me, he can come find me," said Scarlet still looking at Elena.

Tamina didn't say anything, she just ran off into the woods. Scarlet took in Elena's features; she looked just like Katherine.

"Damn, no wonder you like this town. You found a replacement," said Scarlet.

"Who are you?" Elena finally asked.

"An old acquaintance," said Scarlet. "But alas, Tamina was right. I have to go. Ta, for now."

Scarlet turned and ran off in the direction of her sister. Damon and Stefan just stood there in slight shock.

"Let's play a game called 'Fill in Elena'," said Elena shaking them slightly. "Who is she?"

"Not now," said Stefan walking back to the town square.


	6. Chapter 5

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

"Well?" asked Bonnie.

"Still nothing," said Elena hanging up the phone.

"Elena! You have guests!" shouted Jenna.

Bonnie and Elena heard feet walking up the stairs and down the hall to Elena's room. There was a knock before the door opened. Elena gasped and Bonnie jumped back towards the wall.

"Hello, Mademoiselle Gilbert," said the man in front.

"Get on with it," said another.

The first man lunged for Elena. Bonnie focused on him, making him drop to the floor in pain. Then second man lunged fro Bonnie breaking her concentration. Bonnie's head hit the wall knocking her silly. The first man stood up from the floor and grabbed hold of Elena.

Elena woke up on a cold floor. Bonnie was next to her still passed out.

"What the hell is wrong with you! You can't go around kidnapping people!" shouted a woman.

"I can do what I want when I want," said one of the men from the house.

"Do you realize that both Salvatore's will come looking for her? Not what I had in mind as a reunion!" shouted the woman.

"Calm down Lynessa," said another man.

"Don't tell me to calm down Arlen!" shouted Lynessa. "I have every right to be mad!"

There was a loud crash and a moan.

"Did you have to throw him through the window?" asked Arlen.

"Yes, I did. Christopher needs to think before he acts. I'm mean for fucks sake, he is almost 330!" shouted Lynessa.

"Touch me again bitch, and I will personally stake you!" shouted Christopher.

"Now is not the time to argue between ourselves. We will return later. Have this dealt with so we can move on," said the second voice from the house.

"Yes Drago," said Lynessa, Arlen, and Christopher.

A door opened and closed and Lynessa sighed. She walked across the room. The door to the room Elena and Bonnie were in rattled then opened. A tall woman walked in. She had her blond hair pulled back in a neat bun.

"Come on. You're not chained to anything," she said walking out of the room.

Elena leaned over to Bonnie and shook her into consciousness. Bonnie stood and followed Elena out of the dark room. Bonnie collapsed on the couch closest to her while Elena walked to the armchair.

"You want an explanation," said Lynessa.

"It would be nice," said Elena.

"HOLY SHIT!" shouted Tamina as she walked into the lounge. "He actually did it!"

"Thank you captain obvious," said Scarlet taking the seat opposite Elena.

"I would like that explanation now," said Elena.

Lynessa nodded and sat beside Tamina. Tamina continued to stare at Elena, while Scarlet found something on the ceiling interesting.

"I guess I will give it to you," said Lynessa. "See the thing is…well…it is…um…"

"I was joking when I said I wanted to steal you away. Well Christopher took me seriously, and stole you away," said Tamina. "You look so much like her."

"She doesn't even know…" started Scarlet.

"Katherine," said Elena.

All three women looked at her.

"How do you…never mind, you are with a Salvatore. That is how you know," said Scarlet.

"Right, whatever. I just want to go back home," said Elena.

Lynessa looked at Scarlet and Tamina before she looked back at Elena.

"We can't," said Lynessa. "But…if Stefan and Damon were to come and rescue you…we would have to let you go…"

Lynessa nodded to Elena's cell phone that was lying on the table. Elena grabbed it and dialed Stefan's number.

"Hello?" said Stefan.

"Hey, I need you to come get me," said Elena.

"Ok, I will be at the house in…" started Stefan.

"Not there. I am…" started Elena.

"The old Greyhart Manor," said Lynessa.

"I am at the old Greyhart Manor," finished Elena.

"Why are you there? That place should be decrepit by now," said Stefan.

"Treat it as a rescue then," said Elena.

"Are you in trouble!" asked Stefan.

"No, just come get me and Bonnie," said Elena.

"Ok. I will be there soon," said Stefan hanging up the phone.

After about ten minutes they heard a car pulled up the old drive. Stefan got out of the car with Damon on his other side. They walked up the front steps. They heard movement in the house and saw lights on. Stefan opened the door and heard Elena scream.

Stefan burst through the door and stopped. Damon came up next to him. Lynessa had Elena around the neck while Tamina had Bonnie. Elena was freaking out, pleading with Lynessa to let her go.

"So glad you could join us," said Lynessa. "Sit."

Stefan and Damon moved over to the couch Lynessa had once occupied.

"What is going on?" asked Stefan.

"I have wait so long for this," said Lynessa. "Revenge is sweet."

"What are you talking about?" asked Stefan.

"You took what little family I had left!" shouted Lynessa.

"I didn't take anybody from you!" shouted Stefan.

"No, but your father did! And you didn't stop him!" shouted Lynessa, tightening her grip on Elena's neck. "But the only family you have left is just like us, and you want him gone half the time. So, she is the next best thing."

Lynessa's grip tightened again and snapped Elena's neck while Tamina did the same thing to Bonnie. Stefan jumped from the couch and tackled Lynessa to the ground.

"Don't think so!" said Drago grabbing Stefan by his neck. "I would kill you, but you would want that, wouldn't you."

Drago dropped Stefan to the floor. "It is time to leave."

Lynessa nodded her head and stepped over the body, Tamina right behind her. Drago walked to the door then stopped.

"Scarlet, it is time to leave," he said barely above a whisper.

Scarlet walked down the stairs to the front door. She smiled at Lynessa, nodded at Stefan and Damon, and then saw Elena and Bonnie's bodies. She gasped when she saw them.

"What the hell!" shouted Scarlet walking over to them.

" It is time to leave," said Drago again. "They served their purpose in life, their life ended. The circle of life that we are excluded from."

Scarlet looked up at Drago, a fire in her eyes. "Why? You will take us to another town that we've been to before, where someone has hurt us before and have us take out our anger on their family. I have had enough!"

Drago nodded to Christopher. Christopher walked over to Scarlet and ran his hand through her hair.

"Then you are tired of immortality," said Christopher. "You were given a gift of life eternal, and you throw it away."

"Throw this away!" shouted Scarlet.

Scarlet grabbed the fire poker and stabbed Christopher through the heart. Christopher turned to dust immediately. Scarlet stared at Drago and Arlen. Arlen charged her. He met the same fate as Christopher when Scarlet skewered him on the fire poker.

Drago watched what Scarlet had done. Tamina walked over to her sister and looked down at the dust that had been Christopher.

"But…sister…why?" she asked

"Love is something for the living," said Scarlet. "I think it is time for you to leave Drago."

"Yes it is," said Drago walking out the door.

Lynessa stood watching him leave. Tamina was still sitting on the floor at Scarlet's feet. Stefan moved from his spot on the floor to Elena's body. He pulled her close and started to cry. Damon stood and walked out the front door. Scarlet followed him out the door.

Damon was halfway across the yard when she caught up to him.

"Damon?" said Scarlet.

"Go away," said Damon.

"She isn't dead, per say," said Scarlet.

Damon's head jerked in Scarlet's direction.

"What?" said Damon.

Scarlet nodded her head. "When they brought her and the witch into the house, she was bleeding bad. I gave her some of my blood to heal her. I didn't know Lyn was going to kill her."

"But you knew that guy was going to do something," said Damon.

"Well, yeah. The plan was to come and make you miserable. Not kill anyone. I haven't killed anyone, other than feeding, in fifty years," said Scarlet.

Damon just stared at her.

"Trust me Damon. I've never given you a reason not to," said Scarlet.

"Until now," said Damon walking away.


	7. Chapter 6

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

It had been three days since Elena and Bonnie were kidnapped. Bonnie had almost stopped talking to Elena completely. Elena spent most of her time at the boarding house trying to get information out of Stefan about the women who kidnapped her.

Elena woke up one morning at the boarding house to an empty bed. There was a note from Stefan saying he would be back soon. Elena stretched and got out of bed and walked down stairs. Once down stairs she found Damon sitting on the couch in front of the fire looking at old photographs.

"Hey," she said sitting down next to him.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and took a sip of his Scotch.

"Spill," said Elena looking at the picture.

The photo was of all three girls, Katherine, Stefan and Damon and their father. Damon stood and refilled his glass and sat back down.

"Her name is Scarlet LuAnn Greyhart," said Damon. "He sisters are Tamina Arianna Greyhart and Lynessa Marie Greyhart."

"Guess you weren't on formalities," said Elena.

"Scarlet and Tamina were nine when they moved to Mystic Falls. Lyn was twelve," said Damon. "Their father was killed in the war. Their uncle had come to live with them for a while, but father was right about him being a demon of the Devil's, so he had to go. That brought them to live with us. I was twenty-five at the time."

"You are pained by the memory of us moving in," said Tamina from the door.

Damon's head jerked up at the sound of Tamina's voice.

"What are you doing here?" asked Damon.

"TO make amends," said Tamina.

"Wont work," hissed Elena.

"I'll try none the less," said Tamina.

Tamina walked over and sat down in the chair opposite of Elena.

"Why stay? I'm not going to accept and apology for you killing me and my friend," said Elena.

"My visit has become a two part one now. Why do you frown when you remember us?" asked Tamina.

"Us?" asked Elena.

"She means her and her sisters," said Damon. "Because it is a bad memory."

"Not everything with us was bad," said Tamina. "Especially Scarlet."

Elena watched the exchange between the two.

"Now, I'm curious. Spill it," said Elena.

Tamina looked up at Elena and smiled. "Where to begin? It was my father, Lynessa, Scarlet and myself. We moved to Mystic Falls end of 1863. Father went off to war in February of 1864. He left Lynessa in charge of us, but the servants did most of the rearing" said Tamina. "Once a week we would have supper at the Salvatore house. It was Giuseppe's way of keeping an eye on a house full of young women.

"Keep in mind that Scarlet and I were only nine and Lyn was twelve. If father had been home, he would have been looking at potential suiter for Lynessa. Scarlet and I would point out a few people, but it was all out of fun. Lyn didn't find anybody interesting in Mystic Falls. Scarlet on the other hand found a few people interesting," said Tamina. "After a while our uncle showed up to 'help us' after our father's death. Turns out he wanted us dead as well. With us dead everything went to the next living family member, which was him.

"He cornered Scarlet in her room, since she hadn't left in a week. She doesn't leave her room and she gets company everyday," scoffed Tamina.

"Who?" asked Elena.

"Me," said Damon.

"Oh…" said Elena.

"Anyway. Kenneth cornered Scarlet on her balcony. Evidently Giuseppe had seen this, because when Lyn got home and found them he pulled her out of the room and staked him. Which sent her over the edge. I really don't think she would've cared if he was a vampire or not. He was the only family we had left," said Tamina.

"Wow," said Elena.

Damon shrugged his shoulders and walked up the stairs. Tamina moved to where he was sitting.

"There was something between them, ya know," said Tamina.

"That is not your story to tell," said Scarlet walking in.

"She's right," said Tamina disapearing out the door.

Scarlet walked past Elena to the mini bar. She poured her a drink then walked up the stairs. She walked down the hallway towards Damon's room. She knocked on the door before she walked in.

"Out," said Damon from his bed.

"In," said Scarlet.

"I'm serious," said Damon.

"I'm not," said Scarlet closing the door.

"Go away," said Damon.

"Come here," said Scarlet walking over to the bed. "We can keep this up for eternity, and I will win."

"Then stake me now," said Damon.

"What the hell is your problem!" shouted Scarlet.

"You!" shouted Damon.


	8. Chapter 7

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

"Well, then. I will put you out of your misery," said Scarlet.

Scarlet downed her drink before she ripped the leg off an end table. She stood up at the end of the bed. Damon watched her. She brought the makeshift stake up to her heart. She pulled back her arms. Just as she was about to commit vampire suicide, Damon pulled the leg from her hands.

"Sit down and don't touch anything," said Damon walking out of the room.

****Flashback****

"Just sit there and don't touch anything," said Damon as he walked out of his room.

Damon walked down the stairs to the kitchen and grabbed an old towel before he walked back up the stairs. When he returned Scarlet was standing on the balcony. She was looking out at the night sky. She looked up at the moon that was shining into his room.

"It's beautiful, isn't it," said Damon.

Scarlet jump slightly and turned around. "Yes, it is," she said walking back in the room.

"Sit," said Damon.

Scarlet walked over to the chair she was sitting in previously. Damon grabbed her arm and wrapped the towel around the cut on her arm. Scarlet smiled up at him as he tied it.

"How did this happen?" asked Damon.

"I fell walking through the woods," said Scarlet.

"You shouldn't go out there by yourself. It isn't safe, with those monsters and all," he smiled.

"You believe all that, don't you?" asked Scarlet.

"No, not really. If there were monsters among us, we would've seen them by now," said Damon letting go of her arm. "There, all patched up until you see the doctor tomorrow morning."

"Who is taking me?" asked Scarlet not moving.

"Father, I do believe," said Damon standing up.

Scarlet stood from the chair and moved it back. Damon had sat down on his bed and was starting to get ready for bed. Scarlet walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she said walking away.

****END****

Damon walked back in with two glasses of Scotch. He handed on to Scarlet as he took his seat back on the bed. Scarlet downed the drink and set the glass off to the side and stared at Damon.

"Spill it," was all she said.

Damon sat up in bed and finished his glass of Scotch and stood up. He grabbed the other glass and put them on his dresser. He reached over and locked the door to his room, not like it mattered the house was full of vampires. He turned back and faced Scarlet. She had a confused look on her face.

Damon walked over to where she was standing. He brought his hand up to her face and moved a stray hair out of her face. Scarlet stared up at him still confused. Damon smiled slightly at her.

"If you are going to smile, really smile," said Scarlet.

"There is no reason to really smile. There hasn't been in many years," said Damon.

Before Scarlet could say anything Damon leaned in and kissed her. Scarlet was shocked but welcomed the kiss. Scarlet wound her arms around Damon's neck. Damon picked Scarlet up and sat her on the bed. He never broke the kiss; he just ripped her clothes off her, literally. Damon slipped his shirt off his shoulders and tossed it across the room. He sat up long enough to undo his belt and jeans and slide them off to the floor.

Scarlet moaned as Damon kissed his way back up her body. He stopped at her thighs. He ran his hand across her inner thigh moving slowly to her entrance. Damon kissed her other thigh as he slipped two of his fingers into her. Scarlet moaned as he moved them in and out of her slowly. Damon continued to kiss his way up her body, stopping to suck on her nipples.

"Uhn…ah…" moaned Scarlet.

Damon removed his fingers and positioned himself at her entrance.

"What do you want?" asked Damon.

"Uhn…please…" moaned Scarlet.

"Tell me," said Damon running his hands across her breasts.

"I want you…" moaned Scarlet as Damon thrust into her. "Oh, god!"

Damon never slowed, he continued to thrust into her hard and deep.

"Oh, god! Yeah…uhn…oh…Christ…" moaned Scarlet. "Oh shit…Damon…so...good…oh god."

"Fuck…Scarlet…shit…." moaned Damon.

Damon thrust into her again as Scarlet reached her climax. Scarlet moaned his name loudly. Damon slowed slightly, which gave Scarlet the upper hand. With wicked speed, she rolled them over so Damon was on his back. Scarlet moaned and she dropped down on Damon's fully erect cock.

Damon moaned Scarlet's name as she slid down on him. She sped up as he still slammed into her.

"Oh…god…Damon…" shouted Scarlet as she came again.

"Fuck…oh…Scarlet…shit…" moaned Damon as he came along with her.

Scarlet rolled off Damon and lay on the bed. Damon lay silently next to her. Both laid there as their breathing returned to normal. Damon finally broke the silence by asking Scarlet a question.

"Scarlet?" asked Damon.

"Huh?" she asked not moving.

"Do you remember the night I wrapped your arm after you fell? The night you were staring at the moon in my room?" asked Damon.

"Yeah," said Scarlet.

"Was there a reason behind the kiss?" asked Damon.

"If I was older back then, I would've kiss you on your lips," said Scarlet as she stood to find clothes to wear.

Damon stood and threw on a pair of pants and walked out of the room. He returned a few minutes later with a few of Elena's clothes she kept at the boarding house. Scarlet took them and put them on. Once she was dressed she picked up the remnants of her clothes and threw them in the trash. Damon took his spot on the bed again as Scarlet turned to face him.

"Why'd you kiss me to begin with?" asked Damon.

"Why were you nice to a nine year old?" asked Scarlet. "You were the only one to show any kindness to me for other reason other than that I was an orphan. You didn't have to wrap my arm. I could have had one of the maids do it. So why did you do it?"

"I was being nice, obviously," said Damon. "And there was no point in you waking someone when I was already awake."

"But even though you were awake, you didn't have to do anything. Was it out of pity?" asked Scarlet. "Because I was an orphan?"

"I never pitied you. There was never anything there to pity. I pitied Lyn and Mina, but never you," said Damon. "Mina was still naive to the world at nine, and Lyn wasn't much better at twelve. Being the oldest, she should've been the one to grow up the fastest and take charge, but it was you who did that. You basically bypassed a childhood to take care of your sisters even though you were staying with us."

Scarlet just looked at Damon with a small smile on her face.

"Katherine never deserved you," she smiled.

"And why is that?" asked Damon.

"Though you wont admit it, you were too kind. You love for the pure reason of loving," said Scarlet. "She is the reason Lyn, Mina, and I can walk around during the day. She had the necklaces made for us. She was taken away before she could change us."

"A vampire at nine. I would've staked myself if I had to be that young forever," laughed Damon.

"She wasn't going to change us then. She was going to wait until we were older, stupid," said Scarlet smacking Damon's arm.

"So who was the one to finally change you?" asked Damon.


	9. Chapter 8

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

"It was Drago," said Scarlet. "Lyn, Mina, and I had moved to New Orleans in 1870. Drago had found us and started a friendship with us. Slowly introducing us to Christopher and Arlen.

"He had taken an interest in me, as a companion; a princess of the night basically. It was the summer of 1874 when he finally turned us. Drago wanted a female companion; I wanted a husband. We compromised, he would turn me and never leave me, for eternity," said Scarlet.

"Seems that is over with now," said Damon.

"No, not entirely. When I leave Mystic Falls I will probably run into him again. We have grown fond of each other over the years. You must realize, I have been with him since 1874; a 135 years," said Scarlet.

"When you leave?" asked Damon.

"Yes. I wont stay too long. I have lived as a nomad too long to stay to long in one place," said Scarlet.

Damon frowned slightly, "Do you love him?" he asked.

"Like I said before, 'love is for the living'," said Scarlet. "I said we were fond of each other. Nothing more, nothing less. Why?"

"Just curious," said Damon. "Where are you staying?"

"The Manor," said Scarlet.

"That place is just waiting to fall to pieces. We have more than enough rooms…" started Damon.

"Are you inviting me and the two women who are responsible for Elena and the witch being vampires to stay the night?" laughed Scarlet.

"Fine, stay in the Manor," said Damon slightly mad.

"It was a joke, Damon. You use to laugh more; you use to be happy. What happened?" asked Scarlet.

"Life, or well, Death," said Damon.

"Since life eternal, you have become an ass?" asked Scarlet.

Damon simply shrugged his shoulders, "I never asked for this."

"But you got it anyway. So work with what you got," said Scarlet. "I am going to have to work on this before I leave."

Damon shook his head as Scarlet took off out of the room and out of the house to get hers and her sister's things. Damon stood and walked down the stairs, Elena was still sitting on the couch, but she was looking at all the old photographs.

"You two took a lot of photo's together," said Elena.

"Half of those are with Tamina," said Damon.

"How can you tell the difference?" asked Elena.

"Simple, the ones with Mina, she is very proper looking. The ones with Scarlet, her eyes are on me and not the camera and she stands closer," said Damon showing Elena two different pictures with identical women in them.

"She had a thing for you?" asked Elena.

"That was an understatement," said Stefan.

Elena looked up and smiled at Stefan. Stefan nodded at Elena and disappeared up the stairs.

"He hates me," said Elena.

"No, just isn't use to this you," said Damon.

"No, he hates you," said Lynessa walking through the front door.

"Shut it Lyn," said Tamina walking through the door behind her sister.

"He wont do anything to us," said Lynessa.

"He won't, but I will," said Bonnie walking up to the door.

Bonnie and Lynessa stared at each other before Lynessa hit the floor in pain.

"Stop!" shouted Lynessa.

Bonnie continued to stare at her, causing her mental pain. Bonnie took another step forward and a leg from one of the tables came flying across the room. Bonnie grabbed it in mid flight and slammed it into Lynessa's chest. Lynessa let out a cry of pain before falling limp. Everyone in the room just stared at Bonnie. Bonnie looked up and saw Tamina standing a few feet away. Tamina backed away from Bonnie, across the room. Bonnie turned her head slightly before Tamina hit the floor the same way Lynessa did.

"BONNIE!" shouted Elena. "BONNIE!"

Bonnie ignored Elena and walked across the room to where Tamina was laying, crying on the floor. Bonnie lifted the hand with the makeshift stake in it and plunged it into Tamina's chest. Tamina let out one more cry before falling completely limp on the floor.

Elena stared at all this from her spot on the couch. Her friend had just killed two people and hadn't thought twice about it. She looked between Bonnie and the two bodies on the floor, then to Damon who was standing off in the corner. Looking at Damon, she didn't see horror, she didn't see any emotion, come to think of it.

Bonnie looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Damon, then continued around until the landed on Elena. Elena flinched when Bonnie looked at her. Bonnie continued to look around the room before her eyes fell back on Tamina. She dropped the table leg and slowly turned and walked out of the house, into the night.

"My, god. What happened?" asked Stefan walking back down the stairs.

"Bonnie," was all Damon said before walking up the stairs to his room.

He opened the door to his room to find Bonnie sitting on his bed. He cocked his head to the side before he closed the door behind him. Bonnie mimicked his look as she watched him close the door and walk across the room.

"They deserved to die," was all she said, not moving from the bed.

"That has remaind to be seen," said Damon from the window.

"It was justified," said Bonnie. "They were monsters, they killed mercilessly. They deserved to die."

"Mercy is seen in the eye of the beholder. What is mercilessly to one is merciful to the other," said Scarlet from the door. "What they did was wrong, but in Lyn's eyes yours and Elena's death was justified. It if a vicious unending circle."

"You want to join them?" asked Bonnie standing up from the bed.

"You can try witch!" said Scarlet.

Bonnie smiled and focused all her energy on Scarlet. Scarlet flinched, but never fell to the floor in pain as her sisters did.

"You forget, I was friends with Emily. I know how to deflect the charms and spells," said Scarlet. "I do not wish to fight with you…"

"You want to kill me," said Bonnie.

"I want to end this. Once and for all. No more revenge because So and So kill this person, so I need to kill this person even though So and So has been dead for 145 years," said Scarlet. "Giuseppe Salvatore has been dead for 145 years and Lynessa had been on a revenge stin for 135. I have tired of it all."

Damon was still standing at the window listening to the exchange between the two.

Bonnie looked at Scarlet with slight confusion. "You tire of it all?"

"Yes. After 135 years, I have found nothing to live for anymore," said Scarlet.

"Then you don't car," said Bonnie, "if I do this."

Bonnie focused her attention on the leg she left downstairs. The leg came flying up the stairs and skewered Scarlet in the stomatch. Scarlet let out a gasp of pain and Damon jerked in her direction, but composed himself and resumed his position at the window.

"That is not fair," said Scarlet.

"You welcome death to egarly. Why would I give it to you?" asked Bonnie.

Bonnie smirk at Scarlet as she dropped to the floor from the pain of the table leg in her gut. Bonnie walked over to the window as Damon moved out o the way and dropped to the ground taking off towards the city limits.

Stefan and Elena came running up the stairs when they heard Scarlet drop to the floor. Elena reached to door just in time to see Bonnie drop out the window. Elena ran to the window and watched Bonnie disapear into the night. Stefan walked over to Scarlet and helped her to her feet. Stefan grabbed hold of the table leg and pulled it out of her gut. Scarlet gasped as it was pulled out.

"Sleep, now," said Stefan leading her out of the room and down the hall.

Scarlet reached the bed in the spare room and collapsed on it. Stefan walked out of the room and down the stairs to the lounge. He threw the table leg in the fire and turned to look at the bodies on the floor.


	10. Chapter 9

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

Stefan sighed as he picked up Lynessa's body and took it outside. He set it down on the pile of logs he had brought. He lit a match and threw it on the body. Lynessa's clothes caught fire fast and spread across her body and to the wood. Stefan turned and walked back in the house to grab Tamina's body.

Stefan picked up Tamina's body and turned to walk out the door. He walked over to the fast growing fire and lays her on it next to her sister. The fire catches on her clothes before it engulfs her, as well. Stefan stood there for a few more minutes before he walked back in the house.

Elena was sitting on her bed when Stefan walked in. She looked up at him and smiled slightly. Stefan just stared at her.

"What? What is it about me that has you staring, and not the good kind of staring?" asked Elena.

Stefan didn't answer.

"Say something!" said Elena. "I'm still me."

"No," said Stefan.

"What?" asked Elena.

"You're not you anymore," said Stefan.

"What are you talking about? They ONLY thing that is different about is that I am like you…" started Elena.

"Exactly. You are a monster," said Stefan looking at the ground.

"Monster? Is that how you see me?" asked Elena. "Stefan? Is it?"

Stefan didn't answer and continued to look at the wall behind her head. Elena shook her head and pushed past him. She walked down the stairs, past Scarlet who was walking up them, and out the front door.

Scarlet made her way up the stairs and found Stefan standing outside Elena's room.

"She just left. She isn't in there," she said absent-mindedly.

Stefan's head jerked up in Scarlet's direction before he ran down the stairs. Scarlet shook her head and walked to her room.

"Scarlet…" said Damon from his bed.

Scarlet stopped in front of his room and looked in. "What?"

"Come here?" said Damon.

"Go away," she said not moving from the door.

"Now," said Damon.

"Never," said Scarlet.

"I'm serious, Scarlet," said Damon.

Scarlet sighed and walked into the room and over to where Damon was standing at the window. Damon's room was on the backside of the house, so his window over looked the backyard, and therefore the fire that Stefan had made.

"What?" asked Scarlet.

Damon didn't say anything, or turn to face her. He kept staring out the window at the fire.

"I don't have time for this. I want to sleep off the injuries and get ready to leave," said Scarlet.

"So you are going back to him," said Damon.

"What?" asked Scarlet.

"Your husband," said Damon.

"I was never married to him, Damon. We were just _together_," said Scarlet.

Damon shook his head and faced her. "No one spends 135 years with the same man and not say they are married. It may not be sanctified by god or the church, but you are!"

"What is your problem? Like you care! Your black little heart stopped beating for anyone else the moment Katherine walked in and then out of your life!" shouted Scarlet.

"Never mention that name to me again!" shouted Damon.

"What? Katherine?" asked Scarlet smirking at Damon. "Get over yourself. She dumped you and found another play toy and did the same thing him. She used you!"

Damon turned and face Scarlet and smacked her across the face. Scarlet stumbled back a few steps before she regained her balance. Scarlet stared at Damon, shock displayed across her face. Damon stared back at a shocked Scarlet with hatred seething from every pore in his body.

"Get out!" shouted Damon. "Get out and never come back again!"

"Gladly," said Scarlet as she turned and walked out the door.

Scarlet walked the few feet to the room she was using and packed what she needed in a knapsack and jumped out the window. Once she was on the ground, she picked up the scent of the witch and followed it to the city limits.

Damon stood in his room, looking at the spot Scarlet had just occupied. He shook his head and let out a long sigh before calling out her name. When he got no answer he walked to her room. He looked in and saw the majority of her things still in the room. On closer inspection he noticed she grabbed the essentials and had actually left.


	11. Chapter 10

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

Damon growled and walked back to his room. He slammed the door, inadvertently throwing it from its hinges. He walked over to his closet and pulled out a set of clothes and grabbed a knapsack and threw them in it. He grabbed what other essentials he would need and threw them in the bag. He looked around the room before he followed Scarlet's lead and jumped out his window. He landed on the ground in front of the fire. He stared at the fire before he ran down the drive to the main street.

Scarlet walked down the street towards the Mystic Falls City Limits sign. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a noise. She turned in every direction, but didn't see anything. She listened top the surrounding woods to see if it was an animal. Nothing. She continued to walk down the street. Once she reached the sign she waited.

Damon caught Scarlet's scent and realized she was headed for the edge of town. He slowly followed down the street. She had to have a good three miles on him by now. He stopped when he heard a sound. He listened to the surrounding area, but didn't hear anything.

"Looking for something? Or someone?" asked a voice.

"No, just out for a midnight stroll," said Damon turning to face the voice.

As Damon turned the body moved behind him again. Damon growled in agitation and turned back the way he was going originally and continued to walk.

"She doesn't want you. I've seen it in her heart," said the voice close behind Damon.

Damon jerked his head to look behind him, but the body had moved once again.

"Why follow her? You going to apologize for your fight, and hope she will come back with you?" said the voice. "You don't love her. You only love Katherine. You will always love Katherine."

Damon turned suddenly and caught the body by its throat before it could move again. Damon looked at the face behind the voice, it was Drago.

"I'm stronger than you, always will be. Don't fight me, fool," said Drago.

"Don't have to," said Damon as he ran a stake through Drago's heart.

Damon looked over the body and found the sacred jewelry he was wearing and pulled it all off.

"Looks liked Emily wasn't the only one who knew how to keep us in the sun," said Damon.

Damon took off in the direction of the city limits and stuffed the jewelry in his pocket.

"Why stay? He didn't want you. Why are you waiting? He isn't coming for you. He doesn't love you, he love Katherine. He will always love Katherine," said a voice.

"Stop with the theatrics Drago," said Scarlet leaning against the post. "They really aren't your thing."

Drago appeared in front of Scarlet. "You know I am right. Just come back with me. We will go to Austria. Enjoy some time together."

"No," said Scarlet.

"Why not? Don't you want to be with me, for eternity? Remember?" said Drago running a finger across her cheek.

Scarlet jerked her face from his finger. "You agreed to be with _me_ for eternity. I never agreed to being with you for eternity."

"Fine, be that way," said Drago.

Drago reached up and jerked Scarlet's necklace from around her neck. Scarlet gasped and reached for her neck, but Drago already had the necklace.

"Spend your time in the dark, like the demon you are," said Drago as he disappeared.

Damon reached the city limits and looked around. He looked at the sky; it was almost dawn. He sniffed the air, he caught Drago's scent, although it was fading, he also caught Scarlet's again, but hers took off into the woods. Damon looked around before he shook his head and headed into the woods.

Scarlet took off into the woods, running to the one place she knew she could be safe. She ran through the woods at top speed, not braking for fallen trees but plowing through them, snapping the hundred year old trees like twigs. She looked to the sky; it was almost dawn and she still had a ways to go. She picked up her speed as she ran through the woods.

Scarlet suddenly came to a stop. She looked around the opening in the woods until she found it. She ran towards the mausoleum. She jerked open the door and threw her bag in. She stepped in and closed the door behind her as the sun came over the top of the trees.

Damon walked through the woods, in no real hurry. As he walked over a fallen tree he stopped. He looked at the tree. The tree had been laying there for a god ten years, but the breaks in it were fairly new.

"In fact, it looks like someone ran _through_ the tree," said Damon.

Damon stood and took of ass fast as he could in the same direction. He found two more trees destroyed like the first and sped up. He came to a sudden stop when he realized where he was. He looked around at the old cemetery. He spotted his father's grave right off, but turned in the direction of the mausoleums. He walked slowly; trying to figure which one she went into. He couldn't find her scent anywhere. He looked at the names of the families on the doors. It was the third one he came to, that caught his attention. 'Greyhart'.

Damon looked at the door of the mausoleum, the hinges had been moved recently. He reached out for the door and pulled on it. As the door opened, someone let out a scream. Damon closed the door and dug around in his pocket. He pulled out the jewelry that he had taken off Drago and noticed that Scarlet's necklace was with it.

Damon picked up the necklace and as he opened the door tossed it into the mausoleum and closed it back. Damon took a step back and sat down on the closest headstone. He waited and soon the door to the building opened. Scarlet slowly emerged from the building looking around.

Scarlet scanned the area. Her eyes landed on the last person she thought she would ever see.

"Thank you," she said as she closed the door. "But how did you get it?"

Damon didn't say anything, but raised his hand that had the stake in it. Scarlet nodded and looked around the cemetery.

"It's been a while," she said running her hand across the door to her family's mausoleum.

"Not long enough," said Damon standing.

"So what are you doing?" asked Scarlet.

"Walking, obviously," said Damon walking back the way he came.

"No, following me," said Scarlet turning to face him.

"That road, Scarlet, is the only one that leads to the interstate," said Damon.

"You are walking, not driving," said Scarlet leaning against the mausoleum. "Why go to the interstate?"

"Who wouldn't want to pick up this hitch-hiker?" smirked Damon.

"Me," scoffed Scarlet.

"It was a rhetorical question," said Damon continuing to walk.

Scarlet grabbed her bag and followed after him.

"What are you doing?" asked Damon.

"Walking, obviously," smirked Scarlet. "Look, I have a car stashed up here. I am leaving, like you wanted me too. What are you doing?"

"This," said Damon.

Damon turned to face Scarlet. He dropped his bag on the ground and pulled Scarlet into a kiss. Scarlet dropped her bag and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon pulled away from Scarlet and picked up his bag and started to walk away.

Scarlet stood there, slightly dazed, until she realized that Damon was walking away again.

"WHAT THE HELL!" shouted Scarlet.

Scarlet grabbed her bag and ran to catch up with Damon.

"What the hell was that?" she asked again.

"That, was a kiss," said Damon not looking at her.

"You dot just kiss someone out of the blue and walk off!" said Scarlet.

"Actually, I do," said Damon.

Scarlet stopped dead in her tracks and stared at his back as he kept walking. After about a minute she huffed and started walking again.

"That I harsh," said Scarlet as she reached Damon.

"But that is what my black little heart lives for," smirked Damon.

They walked on in silence, each having their own personal war in their minds. When they reached the City Limit sign they stopped. Scarlet walked to the right of the sign, while Damon stood to the left.

"So I guess this is goodbye, again," sighed Scarlet.


	12. Chapter 11

**I DO NOT OWN THE VAMPIRE DIARIES. I ONLY OWN THE ORIGIANL CHARATERS. THIS IS FOR ENTERTAINMENT ALONE. ENJOY, READ AND REVIEW**

"So I guess this is goodbye, again…" sighed Scarlet.

Damon didn't say anything.

"You're right, it can't be again, if it wasn't said the first time," said Scarlet turning to look at Damon. "So, goodbye?"

Damon nodded but didn't say anything.

"You going to cry on me Salvatore?" asked Scarlet. "You sure are awfully quite."

Damon turned to face Scarlet; his eyes had a distant look to them.

"What? What is it?" asked Scarlet.

****Flashback****

"Why are you doing this?" asked Tamina from the top of the stairs.

"My dear Tamina, do no worry. I will be fine," said Damon from the bottom of the stairs.

"That is what father said, and he died," said Tamina starting to cry.

"Come here, sweet Mina," said Damon.

Tamina walked down the stairs towards Damon. Damon pulled her into a light hug.

"I promise, that I will return the first chance I can, perfectly fine. Understand?" asked Damon.

Tamina shook her head in acknowledgement, but didn't speak. Damon let go of her as Lynessa walked down the stairs. Lynessa smiled at Damon and hugged him.

"Here," said Lynessa.

"What are they?" asked Damon.

"Letters. Goodbye letters. There is one from each of us," said Lynessa. "We did it with father, as well. The typical well wishes and 'hope you come back soon's'."

Damon smiled and took the letter. There was a shout from outside. He turned and saw the carriage to take him to his camp was ready to leave. Damon turned back and hugged Tamina and Lynessa again. He looked up the stairs and nodded to his father and his brother. He looked out the door once more before the turned back to the stairs.

"She isn't feeling well. But she told me to tell you goodbye, and give you this," said Lynessa.

Lynessa leaned in and hugged Damon one more time and kissed his cheek. Damon smiled and walked out the door.

****END****

"What?" asked Scarlet. "You keep staring at me."

"Nothing," said Damon.

"Liar," said Scarlet.

Damon stared at her before he turned towards the city. Scarlet sighed and picked up her bag and walked towards where her car was stashed.

Scarlet found the car and threw her things in the back seat. She got in the drivers seat and started the car. She sighed as she put it in drive and pulled out on the road.

"Why must you be so thick headed?" she asked driving towards the interstate.

Damon reached the boarding house by mid morning. He walked around to the back of the house. The fire had all but died out. He looked up at his window and jumped up. He climbed through the window and tossed his bag into his closet. He walked over to his bed and lay down.

"Where did you go?" asked Elena from the door.

"Out," said Damon.

"She leave for good?" asked Elena.

"Who?" asked Damon looking up at the ceiling.

"You know who," said Elena tossing an envelope on the bed at Damon's feet.

Elena turned and walked down the hall to the stairs. Damon sat up in his bed and looked at the envelope. He knew which one it was; it was Scarlet's goodbye letter to him. He picked up the enveloped and turned it over and looked at it.

After staring at it for a few moments he opened the letter and pulled it out. The letter, along with the envelope, was old. The letter had been un-folded and folded again several times. Damon unfolded the letter and started to read it.

_My Dearest Damon,  
I know you leave to join the Confederate Army today, but I cannot bring myself to tell you goodbye. Goodbye is so final, and I do not want you gone forever. I told father goodbye and I lost him forever. I never want to lose you. Please, keep yourself safe. Tamina is tore up about you willingly joining the Army. Even though I wont see you off, know that I love you and wish you all the luck in the world. Please come home to us, soon.  
Yours Forever,  
Scarlet LuAnn Greyhart_

Damon folded the letter back and put it back in its envelope. He stood up and put the envelope in the top of his closet. He ran his hand over his face as he walked back over to the bed.

"I've lost her forever," said Damon as he closed his eyes.


End file.
